The Gateway Opens
by Lord Vortrex
Summary: Book One in a series called "The Shadow Crest." A mysterious boy enrolls at Butei High and with him come unknown creatures, an Enigmatic War Lord, and a resurrected Vlad. Just who is this boy and what is his connection to Reki? My first FanFic, OCxReki
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Hello this is my first story and the instructions for uploading don't make much sense to me so please have patience. The main characters are my own OC who you shall meet later and the sniper Reki (Yes a little romance, I'm hoping every type of reader shall enjoy this). My story takes place in the aftermath of Sherlock's death after taking on team Baskerville so whatever happens in the novels after that never happened. So their will be NO Reki X Kinji. I hope you enjoy this story. I will try to upload as much as I can but forgive me if I get writer's block. So please relax and enjoy for now we must begin…**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Previous Events**

**(Just a little back-story for newcomers with a few tweaks by yours truly)**

* * *

"Butei" a word that means armed detective. They are mercenaries, teenagers trained to fight for the good of mankind and to capture criminals. Of course they are also commissioned to do odd jobs as well: such as finding lost pets. Butei's are ranked from lowest-to-highest: E, C, B, and A. But there is a higher rank, S. Rank- S is for the elite Butei who are extremely skilled in their respective fields. Supposedly they are the best of the best.

Furthermore Butei are split into fifteen different divisions. The Assault Division which specializes in mid to close range combat. The Snipe Division which consists of assisting members who use long-range weaponry. The Lezzad Division is in charge of making intelligence reports on criminal organizations, and are also involved in the construction and analysis of strategies. Dagula Division, which is in charge of interrogation. The Inquesta Division is in charge of investigations in applying detective and reasoning skills to analyze information. Repier Division is in charge of scientifically testing proofs and use scientific devices to search for clues in crime scenes so basically forensics. The Amdo division supply, customize and maintain Butei equipment. The Logi or Logistics Division pilot any kind of transportation such as piloting aircrafts or watercrafts and driving any kind of land-based vehicle. Connect Division is in charge of providing information as a backup using communication devices. The Medica Division is the medics for on-field injuries for both civilians and Butei. The Ambulace Division is an advanced form of the Medica Division in that they perform surgeries and such though they are strictly off-field operatives. Next the SSR Division or Supernatural Searching Research, they wither research supernatural abilities or they have them, they are in charge of supernatural or psychological crime investigations, the Butei in this division are known as "Choutei" or "Super Butei." Finally the CVR Division which stands for Civetta Research, only girls with exceptional physical charm can enter this course, and under special condition they use their physical charm to apprehend criminals. Each student of Butei Academy is enrolled in one of these classes along with normal classes such as History, Science, Mathematics, and Language Arts.

Since the Butei's were first started, descendents of great warriors and infamous geniuses have enrolled as Butei. Strange traits are indivertibly passed down to these descendents creating extremely powerful Butei. Some descended students who are currently enrolled include Aria H. Kanzaki who is a descendent of Sherlock Holmes, another would be Riko Mine who is a descendent of The Phantom Thief Arsene Lupin, along with a number of other students. Some students are able to use mysterious powers which they inherited from their ancestors using a strange metal known as Irokane which amplifies their powers.

Recently a criminal organization known as I-U was bent on taking over the world using Irokane. Eventually I-U was defeated by a group of Butei's who called themselves Team Baskerville. The members of this group were Aria H. Kanzaki, Kinji Tohyama, Riko Mine, Shirayuki Hotogi, and Reki. The leader of I-U was a man known as "The Professor" but his real name was Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock was believed to have died more than a hundred years ago when he went over the waterfall with Professor James Moriarty but has somehow survived to this day still looking like he was in his twenties. He was killed in a battle between him and Kinji.

Since then all of the members of I-U have been arrested, tried, and proven guilty. The majority were sentenced to death except for Riko Mine and Jeanne D'Arc for their assistance in capturing and testifying against the remaining I-U members. The false sentence on Aria's mother Kanae Kanzaki has finally been revoked. Now the members of Team Baskerville are about to start their junior year at Butei High and Kinji has decided to stay being a Butei. But strange things are happening at Butei Academy and strange creatures are appearing all over the world as if hunting for something or someone…

* * *

**So how did you like the prologue? I'm probably going to introduce my character in chapter 2. Please review and message me any questions you might have. I've already written chapter 1 so it should go up either later today or tomorrow. Some chapters may be short and some shall be long so please bear with me. Alright?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Package

**Hello Peoples here is chapter one. Okay it took longer to type than I expected. I did say I already had it written and I did just not typed so please forgive the delay. I really hope that you enjoy the beginning of my story if it needs work please feel free to tell me and I will see if it matches up with the ending I have in mind. Please comment and message me if you have a question.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Mysterious Package**

**Surveillance Camera #7 22:37**

**August 29th Butei Girls Dormitory**

* * *

The room was void of light and life, nothing moved, and it was pitch black.

All of a sudden a small patch of darkness became darker and a gloved hand carefully laid a package upon the dining table. Then the arm slowly retracted and the usual darkness returned and the room was once again devoid of life, except now a long wrapped parcel rested on the middle of the table.

* * *

** Girls Dormitory Room #7**

**September 5th - 14:26**

* * *

It has been a week since the package had arrived in my dorm, and since then I've had it checked for bombs, poisonous gasses, and any other sabotage possible without the package being opened. There was nothing wrong with it, just a plain old package. But I was still afraid to open it.

Inquesta had been all over it, the door and windows hadn't been forced open, and the place had been swept for footprints and fingerprints, none were found, not even on the package. They had offered to take the package for examination but I refused feeling that to give it up would lead to a fate far worse than death.

I was debating whether or not to open it when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Kinji Tohyama the leader of my team. Team Baskerville, the team responsible for bringing down the Criminal Organization I-U and it's immortal leader Sherlock Holmes.

"Hey Reki have you opened that strange package yet?" I shook my head slowly my face devoid of emotion but I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in myself for not having the courage to open a little box. "Well why don't we open it together?" I felt that opening the package was something that I had to do myself, but I knew I couldn't open it by myself just yet, so I slowly nodded and stepped out of the doorway so that Kinji could come in. "Is it still on the table?"

"Yes, I haven't moved it." I said in my usual monotone voice.

We walked over to the main room where the package sat wrapped in its crisp brown paper with a small golden string tied in a cute little bow, nice and tightly, around the package. Written on it was "To Reki," the package didn't say who it was from.

"Okay Reki, you grab that side and on the count of three we'll tear it apart." I nodded and grasped the right end of the package while Kinji walked over and took hold of the left side. "Ready? 1…2…3!" He shouted as we both tore the paper back to reveal… nothing. "Huh, well that's weird... Well Reki is there anything else you might need help with?" I slowly shook my head. "Well I'll see you in class tomorrow Reki, call me if you need anything. Oh, did you hear about the new student arriving tomorrow. He's supposed to be taking on one of the masters in a ranking exam tomorrow. I'll call you if I find out anything else alright? Well see ya later Reki." I silently closed the door after he left feeling sad that the box was empty, angry for not having the courage to open an empty box, and relieved that the box hadn't contained anything remotely dangerous yet I felt that I had messed up somehow.

As I turned back into the main room I stifled a scream, because there on the table was the package. Once again neatly wrapped in its crisp brown paper and neat little gold string. I called Haimaki, my pet wolf, to my side immediately. "Haimaki go and search the building." Haimaki howled and ran off immediately. As Haimaki left I walked over to the table and lifted up the package and nearly dropped it in surprise. It was extremely heavy. I gently laid it back on the table and firmly decided to open by myself. I once again reached for the package and grasped the crisp brown paper. I slowly pulled the corner of the paper back to reveal a deep red wooden box. The box was painted mahogany with a golden clasp on the lid. I slowly undo the clasp and opened the lid, I gasped.

Because inside the box was the most beautiful rifle I had ever seen. It looked like nothing I had ever seen before. The barrel was just as long as my dragunov but there were engravings on the metal. It liked like some kind of writing. Also the scope had similar engravings and what seemed to be buttons on it as well. But their purpose eluded me at the moment. The gun was as simple to use as my dragunov with slight differences but I felt that this rifle suited me so much better than the old one. The stock of the rifle was the largest oddity of all. On it was a strange emblem. It was a large eight pointed star divided into five parts. The center part was X shaped with a sea foam green color, the exact shade of my hair. The other four points were shaped like diamonds that were midnight black in color. I began to reach for the rifle, but then I noticed that the rifle wasn't the only thing in the box.

A crimson bag with the same emblem was also in the box. It had a similar thin golden string. I gently picked the bag up and untied the knot to reveal what looked to be at least fifty high caliber bullets. Each of the bullets were a deep blood red color and most of them had a single colored band on them. I grabbed the bullet with an icy blue band and nearly dropped it in shock because of how cold it was, it fell to the floor with a clatter. When I reached down to pick it up, it was gone. As I stared at the floor in wonder, I happened to glance into the crimson bag and I saw to my absolute amazement that the bullet with the icy blue band was back at the top of the bag. This time I reached for the bullet with the bright red strip expecting this one to be cold as well but again it dropped to the floor but this time the shock was from how warm the bullet was and just like before the bullet reappeared in the bag. Wondering what the bullets would do if I fired one, I vowed to test them out later.

Also in the box was a necklace. On it was yet again the mysterious emblem but on a thin golden chain. I took it out of the box to see it better and realized that every part of the necklace was obviously hand-crafted, including each and every individual chain-link. The necklace was truly a work of art.

Who would've taken all the time to do all this? It definitely wasn't Kinji because he was clueless, Aria doesn't have the patience nor the like for anyone to do such a thing, Riko definitely doesn't have the patience to do all of this painstakingly hard work, and Shirayuki has had this crazy look in her eyes whenever any girl approaches Kinji, and ever since the I-U incident she has been avoiding everyone except for Kinji.

"So who could've left these gifts, and what could this strange emblem mean?"

* * *

**Unknown Area**

**?:?**

* * *

"My lord, the renegade has been detected in the area. Shall I call the rest of the Royal Guard?"

"No Tooru. I shall be the one to claim the Irokanes power. The rest of the Guard mustn't know that fragments of one of the Ancients rests here. If the renegade plans to go to that troublesome school then you shall be his opponent for the examinations!"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Oh, and Sayanaki, make sure that you make full use of Vlads powers. Understand?"

"It shall be done my Lord. I will tear him apart happily."

* * *

**Wow this took a long time to type… I really hope that you like it. Also I haven't even started on Chapter 2 yet so it might be a little while before I can get it up. But I shall try my very best to get it up as soon as possible. Next is the introduction to my OC his initials are T.M.T see if you can guess what the M is before it is revealed. Also I want to know if the glimpse into the bad guys was good or not so please tell me. Okay then… I guess I'm done. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Classmate

**Hello everybody! It's time for chapter 2.**

**First I would like to thank you to wargman for being the very first person to review my story.**

**Second congratulations to Fire lord 626 who guessed that the M stands for -. (I decided I shouldn't include spoilers) ^_^  
**

**Now time for the story to continue!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A New Classmate**

**September 6th Sunday 09:47**

**Snipe Department Shooting Range**

* * *

I had decided to test one of the bullets with no colored band first. I loaded the bullet and aimed at my target more than two thousand meters away. The target was three inches of thick steel and man shaped. I aligned the crosshairs onto the center of the head and pulled the trigger. To my utter amazement there was barely any recoil and the rifle was practically soundless. I went to see how close to my target the bullet was and yet again to my amazement the bullet had gone clear through the three inch steel and almost clear through the wall behind the target.

The bullet with the icy blue band was next. It was still freezing cold to the touch and I actually felt afraid that it would freeze the inner mechanisms of the gun. But I loaded it anyway. As I once again loaded the gun and realigned the crosshairs I noticed that the bullets without the colored bands didn't seem to return to the bag… I could probably get someone from Inquesta to drill it out or something. As I then pulled the trigger, I felt a chill in my stomach as I heard the whisper of the bullet leaving the barrel. I couldn't help but close my eyes. And when I opened my eyes I gasped, the entire target and about five feet around the target was all encased in ice. As with anyone else in this situation I was completely at a loss as to what to do with all this ice.

So in the end, I moved over to the next range and loaded the bullet with the red band into the cartridge. Because of the destruction of the previous bullets, I feared the worst. Like the last bullet it still had the same feeling with it. It still burned to the touch. This time, as I loaded the bullet, I was happy to see that the icy blue banded bullet was back in the bag. Then, when I pulled the trigger there was actually quite a bit of recoil this time which I hadn't been expecting at all so I almost dropped the rifle. Not only was there a lot of recoil, but also the sound barrier practically exploded and the sound was deafening. And of course the power of the bullet was much stronger than I had anticipated. The target, an estimated ten to twenty feet range, was utterly incinerated.

I wondered what to tell my instructor about the ruined range, but I guess I could worry about that after I had retrieved the bullet from three feet into the wall.

* * *

**September 7th Monday 9:00**

**Classroom A-113**

* * *

"Alright students please pay attention. Today we have a new student joining us." Our teacher Miss Yutori Takamagahara announced. "Alright then, Mr. Takata could you please come in now." As soon as she said that a young man who looked to be sixteen walked in. He had snow white hair, sharp golden eyes, and strange black scars on his face. One scar covered his right eye while three that looked to be claw marks covered his left cheek. He looked about five foot ten, with a slim yet masculine build. His school uniform was also strange, instead of the standard maroon color scheme; it was a pure midnight black with a golden trim that matched his eyes. There was also a chain around his neck that seemed to lead to some kind of pendent but it was under his shirt. Another interesting thing that I noticed was that there didn't seem to be any kind of weaponry with him, which was of course against school regulations. Now then Mr. Takata would you please be so kind as to introduce yourself.

"Hello my name is Tatsu M. Takata pleased to meet you all." He said this while looking out at the class, though I could feel his eyes settle on me. It made me shiver, I wanted to meet his eyes to show that I'm not someone to mess with, but I couldn't. He smiled.

"Well Tatsu why don't you take the empty seat in the back behind Reki back there." Ms. Takamagahara gestured to the only empty seat right behind me. He began to walk over to the seat when one of the largest students in the class stood up and shouted.

"What makes you so special? How come you get a customized uniform? And where the hell is your wea-." Before he could finish his sentence he collapsed. He was knocked out cold from a single punch. Tatsu was standing over him; he turned and walked over to his new desk. The entire class was silent, even Aria was wide-eyed and speechless. No one had seen Tatsu deliver the blow, let alone move.

"Ehem… Well then class shall we begin our lesson. Oh, Mr. Tohyama could you please take Mr. Daino to the Medica Office." Kinji wordlessly stood up and began to drag Vega Daino out of the room. I looked around at the class and recognized various looks in my fellow classmates' faces. Riko obviously wanted to have some fun as usual and Aria looked like she had just gotten a new slave. I started to feel bad for the new student…

* * *

**14:00**

**Outside Courtyard**

* * *

Kinji brought out his phone to check a new message, probably from Shirayuki again. After reading it his eyes widened and he dropped his phone though Aria caught it and the same thing happened again but I was the one who caught it this time. It was a pretty simple message and I was right, it was from Shirayuki. The subject said "URGENT." The message read: "Hey Kinji, Do you think people can come back from the dead, because for some strange reason Professor Sayanaki is back and teaching again." I could understand why Kinji and Aria were a little freaked out, since they had to do battle against him as Vlad and they barely won. But we had all been present when he had been executed. His was a very brutal death, he was full of bullets. In the end he had resembled Swiss cheese.

"Come on, let Riko see the message!" Riko was still using her annoying habit of speaking in the third person while whining about wanting to see the phone.

"Sorry Riko but I don't think you should see this message." Kinji said carefully, which of course only made her want to see the message even more so she resolved to jump at Kinji in a mad attempt to see the message. She easily jumped onto his shoulders and began to bash her tiny fists upon his head. "Ow! Riko get off!" At this Riko rebuffed her efforts and Kinji raised his arms to shield his head… with his phone still in his hand, thus giving Riko the exact thing that she wanted. She quickly grabbed the phone and leapt from his shoulders before Kinji could realize that his phone was still in his hand.

Upon opening the phone and reading the message Riko screamed and threw the phone at the wall, effectively destroying the phone but not the truth behind the message. In her childhood Riko had been adopted by someone who claimed to be a member of her family but in reality was Tooru Sayanaki also known as the King of vampires, Vlad. Her childhood was a torturous one. She was barely fed and kept in a dungeon to be an experiment in Vlads Genetic Research. She was scarred for life and was at one point able to escape only to be recaptured. Eventually she made a bargain with him that required her to surpass her ancestor Arsene Lupin the Phantom Thief. She tricked Kinji and Aria to help her steal something from Vlad and then betrayed them saying that to surpass her ancestor she had to defeat the descendent of Sherlock Holmes and her partner. So in this case Aria and her partner Kinji. Before she could attack them Sayanaki appeared and summoned Vlad, thus causing Riko, Aria, and Kinji to work together to defeat and arrest Vlad. They were victorious after a long battle and eventually Vlad was sent to trial and given the death sentence and then buried in an unmarked grave on Hashima.

At this point Ms. Takamagahara over to us looking extremely scared. "Ms. Kanzaki, Ms. Reki as Rank-S Butei you two are going to be the observers for the new student's examination today." Unlike earlier she seemed truly frightened by something, and naturally Aria was curious to see what could truly frighten a master Butei.

"What's gotten you so spooked?" Aria teased her teacher. (Meanwhile Riko was still screaming in terror and had once again jumped onto Kinji only this time she was seeking protection). Ms. Takamagahara merely pointed towards the testing hall. She was stuttering and said "His opponent… It's Professor Sayanaki…"

* * *

**Alright I had to edit this chapter's ending due to me feeling like I disappointed you all... So I hope you like this one better. Now people reading this if you REVIEW I will more ENCOURAGED to write MORE so please review ALRIGHT?  
**


	4. Chapter 3: The Reaper

**Okay I'm probably kind of late for this chapter but I've been told by some people that I gave sneak peeks to, that this chapter is excellent. I really hope you will enjoy it.**

**Big thanks to my friend the awesome awkward turtle for the insanely long review (even if it was only on the prologue). Also I've already written chapter 4 and chapter 4.5 (A wonderfully short but funny bonus chapter featuring Haimaki) and I am currently in the process of writing chapter 5.**

**So please enjoy yourself as we witness this marvelous fight scene and please review because if I know that people like my story than I am more encouraged to write more. Also feel free to PM me any questions you might have. I will either reply to the PM or I will feature it in the next chapter.**

**Okay on with the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Reaper**

* * *

**September 7th Monday 14:28**

**Butei Training Hall**

* * *

The training hall was basically our schools version of a gymnasium only there weren't any bleachers. In the middle of the gymnasium was Professor Sayanaki holding a .45 Magnum Special and a long iron dagger. Tatsu was standing a bit to the left of the room and I still couldn't see any weapons on him. The look on Tatsu's' face revealed that he didn't expect a challenge. It was painfully obvious that he hadn't heard about Vlad and all of his powers. The look on Sayanaki's' face looked reminiscent to a child on Christmas morning.

Since Aria and I were supposed to judge Tatsu's' performance without anyone knowing that we were there, we had both chosen to hide in relatively secure places. Aria had chosen to hide behind the pillar not too far from the combatants but also pretty close to the exit, and much to my dismay one of her ponytails was sticking out from behind the pillar. I chose to hide in the lower part of the rafters directly above the combatants. With my vantage point I could easily hear what they were saying.

"So then you are to be my opponent? You are Tatsu Takata?" Sayanaki seemed to be a bit off guard as if he was expecting a giant monster rather than Tatsu.

"I am, and I presume that you are Tooru Sayanaki, the master of the Medica Division." I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Tatsu and how easy it was for him to remain calm, even though he was only calm because he didn't know about Sayanaki's powers and his previous execution.

I couldn't help but feel shocked at what Sayanaki said next. "So tell me Tatsu, how does it feel knowing that I'm going to kill you!" At this Sayanaki lifted and fired three rounds from his magnum at Tatsu.

It all happened very quickly, all I noticed were the noises. The loud sound of thunder roaring and of heavy bullets striking metal filled the room. Then I saw it, in Tatsu's hand was a large black handled scythe with a very large golden blade.

"Hmm… I guess I should've expected as much from a legendary renegade." As I saw Tatsu's eyes widen I couldn't help but wonder, what he was a renegade from. Perhaps he had been an assassin caught in the act of attempting to kill an official or maybe someone who knew someone else's deepest secrets.

"Who are you really?" Tatsu actually seemed furious as he said this.

"Someone who wants to see you dead of course. Master Gainen wants you dead so that no one will intervene with his marvelous plan!" It truly seemed as if Sayanaki had lost his mind. He was laughing like a lunatic.

I looked over to where Aria was supposed to be hiding and I nearly fell from the rafters. Aria was gone, I looked around hoping to find her and then I remembered she was afraid of thunder, she had probably run off somewhere once she heard the thunder from earlier, which of course left me all alone to judge Tatsu's performance.

"And what exactly does Gainen have in mind?" Tatsu seemed much more attentive now rather than before he had heard that name. Whoever this Gainen person is, Tatsu must hate him for some reason.

"You don't need to know because I'm going to kill you!" At this I nearly screamed because Sayanaki's body practically tore itself apart as he morphed into Vlad, from what I heard of his usual disturbing method it seemed much more painful. "I have been reborn with as much power as a god! And with this power I'm going to rip you apart!" Vlad rushed at Tatsu claws first. Tatsu didn't move. Then just as Vlad's claws were about to slice Tatsu, he leaped to the side and swung his scythe effectively severing Vlad's arm. As Vlad flailed about trying to cope with the loss of his arm, Tatsu had leaped back and was now standing on one of the lowest rafters; thankfully it was about an entire level below me. By then Sayanaki had calmed down and was once again laughing like a lunatic. Do you honestly believe that I can be beaten so easily?"

Steam began to rise from the stub that was once his arm. Fresh blood began to spray out of the stub; the blood seemed to be forming into another arm. With a scream from Vlad, bone and muscle burst from the stub covering the floating blood, then fur grew on the arm and once again Vlad was whole again. "Do you really think that you of all people can kill me, I have been granted power beyond your imagination! This building shall become your tomb!" Vlad once again rushed Tatsu leaping into the air.

I heard the thunder again, I smelled burning flesh, and I saw Vlad on the ground screaming in pain. Tatsu leaped onto the ground and stood over Vlad. "What is Gainen planning, Tooru?" Vlad, still in pain, spit on Tatsu unable to say anything. "Then go back to where you belong." Tatsu raised his scythe and once again sliced Vlad's arm off. He then proceeded to do the same thing to his other arm. The look on Vlad's face revealed his absolute hatred of Tatsu and his unbelief of losing to him. Tatsu raised the scythe once more and positioned it to cut Vlad's head off.

All of a sudden Vlad started to laugh. Even if I die, Gainen will get what he wants. You will die and he will rule over this dimension! There is nothing you can do to stop him, you hear me, nothing! Once he has enough Irokane you and all the pathetic humans in this dimension will die!" His laughing was cut off as his head was severed from his body.

He stood up straight and looked to where I was hiding. "So how long are you going to stay up there?" I was too shocked to answer.

He shrugged and left, leaving me alone in the training hall still up in the rafters, still in shock. My only company was Vlad's dismembered corpse.

* * *

**Unknown Area**

**?:?**

* * *

"Hmm… It would seem that my pawn has failed to rid us of that annoying little pest."

"Perhaps I should take care of him, Lord Gainen."

"No! I need you to gather the Irokane. I'll have to recruit someone new. Someone who might have a grudge against him. Bring up those security cameras we hacked into."

A monitor lit up showing a boy limping away from the infirmary. With a look of pure anger on his face.

"Yes he'll do nicely. Send a small one to "Greet" him."

"Yes, Lord Gainen."

* * *

**Well this took a while to write… I'm sorry it took so long but writing it down is a lot faster than typing it.**

**Chapter 4 should come out later this week (hopefully) and I've decided that if you want more story chapters you need to review.**

**Finally I'm very interested to know how the people from France and Russia (And all the other readers who live in countries where English isn't the national language) are enjoying my story. Because I never expected my story to go around the world so please tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW OR GAINEN WILL FIND YOU!**

**DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Hehe… ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4: Annoying Habits

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 4. I hope you that you will like it. This chapter and 4.5 introduces a more comedic approach, but is well worth the read.**

…**There really isn't all that much to talk about since I talked about most of the important things in the last chapter.**

**So does anyone know how many of you that Gainen found? If so then please tell me. ^_^**

**SO ENJOY AND REVIEW OR GAINEN WILL GET YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Annoying Habits**

* * *

**Inquesta Building – Office #43 (Riko's Commandeered Room)**

**Tuesday September 8th 16:29**

* * *

"So then why do you want me to find out everything about the new student?" I could tell Riko was purposefully teasing me. "Exactly what do you want to know about Tatsu?" I never realized before just how annoying a person could be. "Do you like him Reki?" Riko began to laugh and I wanted nothing more than to jump at her. Or at least set Haimaki after her but then I remembered that no matter what I needed this information. Besides the last time Haimaki spent a day with Riko did not go too well for him.

"Get me the information and I'll get you what you want." I hated Riko's idea of _**payment **_because if anyone saw me getting it for her I would feel like I could die.

"Oh but now Riko wants to know how the "robot" of the snipe division has developed feelings for someone." Her laughing stopped abruptly as I pulled out my new rifle and aimed it right between her eyes. She swallowed loudly, "I'll ge… get you your in… information."

As I pulled the rifle away from her face, she seemed to notice for the first time that the rifle wasn't my dragunov. "Where did you get the new rifle? Did something happen to your dragunov?"

I didn't see any harm in it so I pulled out the bag of bullets and laid it on the table along with the rifle. "They were in the package that had appeared in my dorm." I didn't pull out the necklace because I felt that I should probably keep it a secret.

"What about your dragunov?"

When she asked this I just stopped. I hadn't really given my old dragunov much thought.

This new rifle just seemed right in my hands… it felt like it was a piece of me. Ever since I had opened the package, my dragunov hadn't moved. It was still leaning up against the wall in my dorm. I attempted to stick to being mostly quiet, "I still have it…"

Riko then proceeded to stand up to her full unimpressive height, "Well then Riko will get you your intel and Reki shall go and get Riko her new game!" She then proceeded to spin herself out of the room saying some incomprehensible babble.

I decided to visit Riko's usual customer to see if he could save me from a visit to _**that**_ idiotic store…

* * *

**Boys Dormitory: Kinji's Room**

**18:56**

* * *

"No I am never going back to _**that**_ store ever again. And besides, do you have any idea of how many peach buns I've had to buy since Aria came back from the training hall screaming? Oh yeah, how did the fight go? All Aria could do is mumble about thunder…"

I contemplated what I had told the teachers about Vlad's violent demise. They had obviously been relieved that Vlad was dead again. But they hadn't questioned about the ease at which Tatsu had killed Vlad. "He was granted Rank-S…"

"Do you mean that Tatsu was able to kill Vlad?"

"Yes…" He started to look at me weirdly and by this point I wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Tell you what, if you tell me exactly what happened at the exam, then I'll get you Riko's _**payment**_."

He had me backed into a corner. I couldn't tell him how I had been noticed so easily during the exam and I definitely didn't want to get Riko's damn _**game**_. I guess

I could do what I had done to the teachers and leave out some of the details. "He used a scythe and cut Vlad into pieces…" Okay so I went with the extremely shortened version, so sue me.

He sighed loudly, "… well I suppose that will be the most I'm gonna get from you. Since I know how much you hate to speak. So I'll get you Riko's cursed _**payment**_ for you but next time you've got to tell me everything that happened at the exam. Alright?"

I nodded and left quickly asking him to deliver it to my room once he gets it.

* * *

**Well this one was pretty quick… I wanna ask you all if you think my chapters are too short because you still aren't reviewing my story… Anyway I've written chapter 5 and I will type it soon but first I get to type chapter 4.5.**

**Review Please… :_(**


	6. Chapter 4 & A Half: Haimaki's Bad Day

**Hello it has been a while unfortunately this chapter is really short and is the equivalent of a filler in an anime but many people think it's funny so I do hope you'll enjoy it. If you guys want more than I want you to review because I know people are reading this. So please enjoy chapter 4.5!**

**(NOTE: THIS IS IN THE EYES OF HAIMAKI)**

* * *

**Chapter 4.5**

**Haimaki's Bad Day**

* * *

(At the moment Reki is returning from an overseas mission and had sent Haimaki to live with Aria for a week)

It wasn't my fault that I'd bitten the little human that smelled like peaches. She was the one who'd been jumping around the place screaming and making loud noises with her boom sticks (guns). It hurt my ears so I bit her.

So now I'm stuck with the other tiny human who looked like a lizard sticking out its frills. All because the peach human wouldn't watch me anymore… not that I needed someone to watch me or anything.

For an hour now the frilly little human had been tearing through a small room with lots of fabrics. Every once in a while she would glance back at me with a demonic look in her eyes. I hadn't been this afraid since the mistress' boom stick had grazed my shoulder blades and told me that she could strike me anywhere on my body from a long way away if I didn't do what she told me to do.

Which was of course what I was trying to do. Since she had told me to stay with the human who was watching me.

As I was contemplating all this the human turned around quickly holding a large pink bow. I immediately had a bad feeling about this particular human.

I started to back away from the frilly human when suddenly she leaped towards me with the pink bow leading the way. I yelped and sped off towards one of the other rooms.

"Come back wittle doggy! Rico's gonna make you extra pretty!"

By far this was the strangest and scariest human I had ever had the displeasure of meeting. I knew I should've defended myself but if I bit this human then who knows how insane the next human would've been.

Once I had leaped into the side room I realized how bad of a choice I had made. Their was no way out except for the way I had come in and now the psycho human was now blocking the doorway holding that cursed bow and now the scariest thing I had ever seen… a frilly sky blue dress.

I yelped in terror as she slowly walked towards me, laughing like a lunatic.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

**(Back to Reki's point of view)**

* * *

I walked into Riko's room to reclaim Haimaki and I immediately decided that from now on Haimaki is coming with me on every last one of my overseas missions. Because in the middle of the room was Haimaki… wearing an extremely frilly blue dress and dozens upon dozens of pink bows…

* * *

**See I told it was short... I kinda feel like I just tortured Haimaki...**

**EITHER WAY REVIEW BECAUSE NEXT TIME I WILL GET RIKO TO GET YOU!**

MHAHAHAHAHA!  



	7. Chapter 5: Worst Night Ever-Of All Time

**Okay this one took a while mainly because I decided to rewrite it… three times and then I had to type it… and I'm a terribly slow typer (Is that a word?). Anyway since you all enjoyed chapter 4 and a half (It wouldn't let me use 4.5) I have decided to implement more comedy into this story and the easiest way to do that is to use Riko (No matter how much she aggravates me to write for). So chapter 5… Enjoy and review and even if you are a visitor to the site please review. So far my favorite thing about this story is that my readers are from all over the world! Thank you to all my wonderful readers.**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: I found out that Riko's nickname for Reki is Rekiyu. So that is what I will have Riko call her from now on.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Worst Night Ever… Of All Time**

* * *

**Riko's Chosen Meeting Place**

**The Neko Neko Café –Private Booth**

**Sunday September 13th 03:17**

* * *

If Riko hadn't been the best at gathering information, I probably would've shot her by now. For all the places she could've chosen to meet, she just had to choose a stupid cat café. All the waitresses were dressed as cats and all the customers were a bunch of perverted old men gawking at the waitresses, not to mention all of the stupid cats walking around the place. One of the cats walked over to where I was sitting and immediately started to use my leg as a scratching post. It took all of my willpower to not take out my rifle. After all I was more of a dog person anyway.

Then, much to my relief, Riko walked through the door. I heard her order something called the Super Duper Neko Neko Sundae. The waitress' face was a mixture of shock, fear, and excitement. The waitress then ran towards the kitchen. Immediately I got a terrible feeling and hoped that my business with Riko would be finished before the sundae thing came out.

"Hey Rekiyu! Don't you just love this place?" She twirled around the room, laughing happily.

"No…" How the hell can she always be so happy?

"Boohoo, you're such a party pooper!" She leaped onto the couch directly across from me and pulled a small manila folder from the many frilly folds on her uniform.

I instantly narrowed my eyes. I had told Riko to gather every last scrap of information on Tatsu. The folder barely had anything in it.

"Now Riko knows that Rekiyu wanted all the info but his was all Riko could find." She held the folder out to me and as I reached for it she quickly pulled the folder out of my reach. "Uh-Uh! Riko wants her payment first." I angrily took a small game disk out of shirt pocket and tossed it towards her. "Hooray, a new one!"

Just then a waitress walked in carrying a massive bowl of ice cream, chocolate, caramel, cherries, and some strange topping that suspiciously smelled heavily of alcohol. I looked helplessly at Riko, but she was much more engrossed in examining the disc which had a picture of a samurai on it.

I looked to where Riko had placed the folder… only to notice that the waitress had placed the massive bowl on top of it. The waitress laughed as she exited the room.

I needed the folder but there was no way I would I could lift the bowl without spilling it on the folder.

Riko had finally put the game away somewhere and was now drooling and looking at the massive dessert in front of me while laughing hysterically.

I prayed that she wouldn't make too much of a mess.

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

* * *

Riko was now lying upon the couch groaning and hiccupping loudly. The large bowl sat upon the table completely empty. I myself was perfectly fine, for I had refused to touch the thing. Though Riko hadn't thought much about it and had dove straight into the thing as quickly as possible.

"Rekiyu come to Riko!" And now of course the alcohol was beginning to take effect. As usual Riko was portraying herself unusually, which in a way was usual for her. "Rekiyu! Come to Ricoooooo!" Now she was leaning over the large bowl attempting to get over to me. I had my foot blocking Riko form getting to me. Her forehead was pushing against my boot, although now she was in the way of the folder.

I began to wonder if I would ever get that Intel. Especially since now Riko was making kissy faces at me and of course all of the cats coming into the booth.

One of the cats leaped onto Riko's back and began playing with her hair. Another leaped onto my lap and I eyed it coldly. In response, it bit my outstretched leg, causing Riko to slam into me.

* * *

**Yet another Half Hour Later…**

* * *

After that fiasco Rico had passed out and was now in a sugar-induced coma, most of the customers had left, and the waitresses were getting ready to close. The cats were huddled in a corner after I had kicked at one viciously. I was covered in scratches from the cats and bruises from when Riko had slammed into me.

I thought about opening the file here and now but the second Riko woke up would be a living hell for me, and that of course I wanted to avoid at all costs.

I sighed heavily, I would have to go somewhere quiet if I was ever going to read Tatsu's file.

* * *

**Hole in the Wall Café**

**Sunday, September 13th 04:56**

* * *

The Hole in the Wall Café was a small quiet place unknown to most people and almost impossible to find unless you knew exactly where to find it. It was in the middle of downtown Tokyo in a dark alleyway. The exterior was a traditional Japanese style but the inside was a very westernized theme. There were black leather couches, maple wood tables and unknown artwork adorned the walls. The usual customers came for the peace and quiet but the food was always good. It was my favorite place to be.

As usual there weren't very many people inside. The bartender stood at the counter washing the same glass over and over again. One customer was passed out on one of the tables, and the waitresses were chatting happily. There were also two men talking quietly in a corner.

As I walked in the larger man stood and began to leave. His large boots echoed loudly upon the wooden floor as he walked to the door. I couldn't explain it but for some reason I felt terrified of him. He had pitch black hair that jetted out in almost every direction, and his eyes were a deep blood red color. He was wearing a large black cloak with a hood. As he walked out the door I realized that I hadn't been breathing.

I hastily went over to my usual table in the back corner and ordered my usual, a cup of warm jasmine cha (Basically Jasmine Tea). I hoped that this file might actually reveal something interesting about Tatsu.

* * *

**Tatsu's Personal Files**

* * *

Name: Tatsu Moriarty Takata

Age: 16

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Gold

Butei Rank: S

Height: 5'10"

Weaponry: Scythe; Dual Handguns

Mission Success Rate: 92%

Average Mission Difficulty: 970

Grades:

Science: B

Language Arts: A

Math: S

History: S

Additional Information: (By Riko ^_^)

Never takes easy missions

Prefers to fight hand-to-hand

Rarely works with others

Loves chocolate

Skips Science classes often

EXTREMELY SECRETIVE!

Loves stormy weather

Doesn't like the school uniform

He is descended from Professor James Moriarty who was the king of crime and was Sherlock Holmes greatest adversary.

Moriarty had disappeared for 5 years before he became the king of crime. Riko believes this is where Tatsu's lineage comes from.

Also frequents the Hole in the Wall Café.

* * *

**Hole in the Wall Café**

* * *

I looked around the café quickly hoping that Tatsu wasn't here. The same man was passed out on the table, the bartender was still washing the same glass, and the waitresses were now arguing about who would get the night's tips. The man from earlier was now drinking in the back corner.

Although now as I looked at the man, I realized that he was in my class, though he never really showed up for class very often. Vega Daino was by far one of the worst students at Butei High. Not because of his skilled in battle (he was quite proficient at that) but because of his mental stability. He was always too quick to anger to be truly efficient as a Butei.

While I waited for a refill of my tea, I began to wonder what kind of mission Tatsu had failed. Granted he had only chosen high ranked missions, but from his fight with Vlad I just couldn't imagine who or what he had been up against.

"So this is why she was following me."

I almost leaped out of my seat as I realized that Tatsu was now sitting in front of me examining all of the papers. Apparently while I was deep in thought, Tatsu had walked in, noticed me and saw the papers. I fought hard to keep a blush from surfacing.

"So why did you have me investigated?"

All I could do was stare at him blankly. I had no idea of what to say. Besides what _are_ you supposed to say in a situation like that?

"If you're not going to answer me that's fine, but you could at least tell me why she tried to follow me _**everywhere**_?"

Again I felt that it was impossible to speak especially since I was trying not to explode from laughing. "Probably her decision…"

"She speaks!" I glared at him. "Sorry it's just that this is first time I've ever heard your voice." He smiled happily. It drove me crazy; the only reaction my mind came up with was to blush and look down as fast as possible.

"Well that worked nicely and yet people call you a robot." His smile was beginning to get irritating.

"Shut up…"

"Oh come on, I didn't want that expression. I wanted you to smile." I glared at him and he held his arms up in surrender. "Fine but seriously why did you have me investigated?"

As I opened my mouth to respond a gunshot sounded and then I heard the roar of thunder and the clang of metal striking metal.

Vega Daino was standing on a table holding a heavily modified .45 magnum special. It was aimed at my head. "Master Gainen's orders were extremely clear; kill the girl, save the boy for another day. He said if I do this he'll grant me even more power Tatsu."

Tatsu stared at him blankly. "Why would you want to kill me?" He was holding his scythe so that the massive blade was between Vega and me.

"Oh good you're here too! That means I won't have to hunt you down!" Something was seriously wrong with Vega. He's always been a hot head but this was ridiculous. I looked at him and saw something that sent a chill though my body. The pupils of his eyes were a dark red color while the whites of his eyes were an endless void of darkness.

"You didn't answer my question."

"That's a simple one! It's because you humiliated me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tatsu actually looked clueless, but then again I had no idea of what was happening either.

"In front of the entire class you fucking hit me! You knocked me out!" He was truly out of his mind.

"Well it seems to me that you've collected quite a few nuts. Are you absolutely sure you want to fight?"

In response Vega fired another round, this one nearly hitting Tatsu only to be deflected again. "Is that a good enough answer?"

Tatsu reached into his cloak and pulled the strangest gun I had ever seen… well actually it looked similar to my new rifle. It was pure black with a long pointed magazine. The oddest thing about the gun was that there was a blade on it. Well not exactly on it… more like it was floating near it, but when Tatsu moved the gun the blade followed the gun. So the blade was part of the gun but not connected to it.

"Very well but remember that you asked for it." Tatsu rammed the scythe into the ground with the blade still between Vega and me. He then pulled out another identical gun and fired a round at Vega's shoulder.

Vega didn't move. The bullet impacted upon his Butei High uniform. The bullet didn't pierce the coat but the force of the impact caused him to jump off of the table. Vega pulled a dagger out of his boot and hurled it at Tatsu.

The blade on Tatsu's gun struck the thrown dagger causing the dagger to fly off to the left. "You're going to have to try harder than that."

In response Vega took something out of his pocket. To my horror, I saw that it was a grenade. He hurled it in my direction, and started firing bullets at Tatsu.

As Tatsu was exchanging bullets with Vega, I brought out my rifle as fast as I could and shot a round at the grenade. The grenade exploded sending shrapnel flying in every direction. Vega flipped a table while Tatsu jumped back landing behind the scythe blade with me.

The waitresses had fled long before and the bartender had dragged the drunken man off at around the same time.

"You ready to give up yet Tatsu?" I couldn't believe how confident he was. He had to be about out of bullets by now.

"What about you?" But then again Tatsu was just as unbelievably confident as well.

'Fat chance!" Vega leaped from behind the table clutching yet another grenade. Fearful of another explosion I hastily shot the grenade, before it had left Vega's hand. The resulting explosion tore off Vega's arm. He screamed in agony and ran out of the café shouting something about getting his revenge.

"Well… that was annoying." Tatsu returned his guns to their concealed holsters and freed his scythe from the floorboards. "Are you alright Reki?"

"Fine…" I looked around the café in misery. The place was in shambles. All the bottles at the bar had been shattered, the majority of the paintings had been destroyed, and nearly all of the tables and couches had become nothing more than splinters.

"Sorry about the mess…" He truly looked sorry.

"Not your fault… it was Vega…"

"Well I'm glad you feel that way." He smiled again only this time I noticed that when his mouth moved so did his scars. It formed a look on his face that looked cute. "You know, we should form a team."

I stared blankly. I honestly had no clue what to say. Part of me wanted to say yes but another part of me didn't trust him.

"I'll tell you what. If you agree then I'll tell you a bit about me that Riko could never find out. If you refuse than you'll never here from me again. So what's your answer?"

* * *

**Unknown Area**

**?:?**

* * *

"Master grant me more power!"

"And why should I? You have failed me miserably today, Vega." Gainen stood before Vega who was nearly on the ground. "All you had to do was to kill the girl and yet you disobey me and attack that boy and get your arm blown off!"

"That doesn't matter; I just want to see the fear in their eyes as I kill them as painfully as possible!"

"You seem pretty confident in yourself Vega. But tell me why should I grant you more power? What have you done to deserve power?"

"Because I have information that you need, information about the renegade."

"And what information would that be Vega?"

"It is as you feared Master; they have met and are growing closer. The gift was given yet she is clueless at the moment."

"Well that information is troubling but it has no effect on my plan in it's current stage…. Very well Vega, I shall grant you your power and a new arm but do not fail me again."

"Thank you master!"

"Prepare to become a true member of the Shadows…"

* * *

**Sorry that this took so long but it is my longest chapter yet… But I think it turned out great.**

**The title of this chapter is a reference to Red V.S. Blue which is an online machinima of Halo and I just think it's funny so I decided to use it. I think this chapter is longer than the rest of the story so far combined…**

**Review if you want more cause it gets kinda aggravating because I don't know what you people think of it therefore I won't know if you want me to continue or not. So now I know how the other authors feel…**

**Chapter 6 will feature Tatsu's past and possible sparks. I think the next fight seen will be in Chapter 7. So be patient and Review!**

**Good Bye Peoples!**


	8. Chapter 6: Dusks and Runics

**Chapter 6**

**A Story of the Past**

* * *

**Hole in the Wall Café**

**Sunday, September 13th 06:15**

* * *

"So is it a deal?"

I couldn't decide what I should do. More than anything I wanted to know more about him, but I didn't think I could trust him yet either. Suddenly he had a saddened look in his eyes and he began to leave. I realized that a lot of time had passed since he had asked and he took my silence for a no.

"Wait!" I sighed. "Alright we can form a team… but you have to tell me everything."

"Great! What do you want to know first?" He seemed happy that I had accepted his offer. It felt… wonderful somehow.

"Just who are you exactly?" As I glared at him, I thought about how badly I wanted to know, how badly I needed to know.

"Well, where should I start? Well let's start slowly… As you saw in the file, I am Tatsu Moriarty Takata, a descendant of Professor James Moriarty. Where I come from the people are divided between two factions. There is the Runic and the Dusk. The Runic far outnumber the Dusk, but are not very active. Anyway, for the past 500 years, the Dusks have ruled. Recently one of the princes started a rebellion and took control of the throne in the name of the Runic. The New Royal Guard began hunting down all of the Dusks. Any questions so far?"

My mind was reeling. I had no idea how much of this information was true and how much of it was false. I decided to ask him where this was happening.

"That is a little complicated…"

Clearly he was not comfortable talking about this topic. I decided to change the subject.

"What happened to the Old Royal Guard?"

"They were mostly Dusks and are probably either dead or in hiding. Hopefully they aren't injured and are preparing to retaliate against the Runic."

"Here's a better question. Who is this Gainen person that Vlad and Vega mentioned?"

"Gainen… he is one of the original Royal Guard except he was a Runic. He and his brother hate me, so I am not surprised that he is after me."

Next I decided to ask the question that had been bothering me for a while. Where did he keep his scythe?

"That is also a little complicated, but it should be fine…"

He held out his hand, lightening seemed to solidify, and color formed on the scythe remaking the now familiar weapon. He asked if that counted as a good explanation! I just stared at him dumbfounded at the scythe that had appeared practically out of nowhere.

"The other explanation is related to where I am from…so…"

"I understand. You don't want to discuss it."

"Right. Do you have any other questions?"

"Just one more. What was that mission you failed?"

Tatsu blushed and began to rub his head.

"I guess I didn't read all of the instructions about the type of mission… I'm just terrible at stealth. Apparently I was supposed to sneak in and I kind of just walked through the front door."

I stared at him blankly. Of all the fighting skills and academic levels… and he cannot sneak into a building!

"Oh come on. Don't look at me like that! Technically I still accomplished the mission. I just didn't do it to the employer's specifications." He suddenly calmed himself. "Do you think we should go somewhere else?"

I looked around at the remains of my favorite café in disrepair. The place was in ruins. The chairs and tables were in pieces, the bottles behind the bar had all been shattered, and most of the artwork had been torn apart by the shrapnel. I quietly agreed and hung my head in misery as I left the Hole in the Wall Café. I felt like I would never see it again.

* * *

**Alright well this was chapter 6. I know it was really short but I just finished writing chapter 7 which is even longer than chapter 5 and contains some of the best things I have ever done. So as soon as I finish typing, reviewing, and finalizing you will have the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 7: Monsters and Dancing Flames

**HOORAY IT IS CHAPTER 7 AND IT IS AWESOME! Seriously though, I love this chapter and I hope you all will love it as well. This features many of my own ideas and I have to admit that the majority was made with the spur of the moment. Anyway I do hope you enjoy this and any questions just PM me or if you are a nice person then please review. Also thanks to Fire lord 626 for keeping with my story. (I can tell because he is still reviewing)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Monsters and Dancing Flames**

* * *

**Road Leading to Butei High**

**Sunday, September 13th 06:47**

* * *

A strange roar sounded out across the city. I saw Tatsu pull out one of his guns and point it at the darkness of the alleyways. After a long moment he seemed satisfied and put his gun back into its holster.

"I'm assuming that you know what that sound was?" The only response he gave was to nod his head and move down the street faster. "I agreed to the partnership so that you would answer my questions. Now what was that sound?"

He turned to face me and said, "A beast that does not think, sleep, or tire. All they live for is to pursue and devour, and to serve whatever bastard that called upon them."

As he finished his monologue a high-pitched scream pierced the night. It ended as if cut off, and the people nearby ran straight into the shops and offices. Tatsu, of course, pulled out both of his handguns and set off for the nearest alley and I, not knowing what else to do, followed after him grabbing my rifle as we walked into the alley.

There was nothing in that alley or the next one or even the one after that. As we left the third alley a strong wind blew from the east bringing with it the smell of rotting flesh.

Tatsu glanced at me and started heading in the direction of the smell. I loaded eight rounds into my rifle and hurried after Tatsu.

I felt nauseous as we neared the strange corpse. It looked as if something had decided to make a show/meal of it. It was a gruesome sight, the flesh and muscles were gone but the bones and internal organs remained, in place and untouched.

The same roar sounded throughout the city again, this time much closer. I looked towards the rooftops and saw glowing red eyes though they quickly disappeared.

"Hey, Tatsu. What exactly are we looking for?"

"Demons."

All I could do was stare at him blankly. Surely there wasn't such a thing as demons.

And of course, as I was thinking this, something small and dark fell from the rooftops and landed on top of the skeletal remains. It was a ghastly creature. It had black scales all over its body, gleaming red eyes, and twin tails that resembled spears. But the worst part was its teeth and claws, both were stained red with blood and there seemed to be human flesh stuck to its fangs. It howled again and Tatsu calmly shot it in the head.

It seemed to sort of dissolve. One second the beast was there in front of us and the next second a black mist was floating up towards the sky.

"…What the hell was that?"

Tatsu just quietly put his guns back into their holsters and said, "I forget… where were we going again?"

"Answer my question."

"Can't we go somewhere private?"

"Not until you answer me!"

"Fine…" He kneeled down to the ground where the beast had been and lifted up a small milky white crystal. "That beast was what my people call a Shadow Hound which is subspecies of what we call Shadow Demons. They usually only eat human flesh but will sometimes eat… something else if they can get their claws on it. They are hated by the Dusks and they are usually hunted down and destroyed but the Runic keep them as pets or hunting dogs. So I guess they are being used to hunt Dusks."

"Two questions…"

"Go ahead."

"What is that crystal and again where the hell are you from?"

He held up the crystal and said, "Well the crystal… I don't really know how to explain this but would believe that they taste good?" He tossed the crystal to me and encouraged me to eat it. Hesitantly, I ate the crystal and to my absolute shock it tasted amazing. Like the worlds best candy. "See I told you that they taste good. They are actually a piece of a Shadow Hound or any Shadow Demon really. They're usually imbedded in the demons forehead. Anyway that isn't really all that important."

I grasped him by the shoulders and said, "Are they hard to get?"

"Did you really like it that much?" I nodded my head vigorously. It had been the sweetest thing I'd ever eaten. "Well they're not that hard to get… the hard part is finding a shadow demon. I just can't believe that you liked it so much."

"Now then, what about my other question?"

His face paled and he began to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "I was hoping that you had forgotten."

"Not likely, now I need to know. Those shadow things, I've never even heard of them before, your strange scythe, and Vlad coming back from the dead. None of this should be happening; none of this should even be possible."

Tatsu leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. "I suppose there isn't any avoiding this now is there?"

"No there isn't."

He sighed again. "I thought so. Well I'll start with the scythe. The people from where I come from are born with unique powers. Some are learned, some entrusted, but the majorities are born. The scythe… was from my father. He made this scythe with his born ability of dominance over lightning."

"What do you mean 'dominance over lightning'?" This didn't make any sense yet in a way it kinda did. After all it sort of helps to explain everything else that has been happening to me ever since that rifle had appeared in my room. And then it hit me.

"…Hey Tatsu… do you know anything about this rifle?" I handed him my rifle.

"Actually I know a lot about it. It's called the Flame Maiden. I made it."

"You made it!"

"Yep." He was smiling broadly examining every last inch of the gun. "I'm impressed; you took great care of it."

"Why did you give me this to me even though we've never met before?"

"Well I guess my suspicions were correct… do you really not recognize me Reki?"

"What do you mean? Just who are you?"

Tatsu sighed deeply. "Nine years ago, a man and two boys came to the Ulus tribe's village to speak with your father, the king. That man was my father and boys were my brother and I. Ringing any bells yet?"

"Vaguely… are you trying to tell me that you were in my village when I was seven, and that you were the ones who had that top-secret meeting with my father all those years ago?"

"Sort of… my father was in the meeting, my brother was learning how to snipe, and I was with you."

I remembered completely now. The three of them had appeared from what my father had called the DC. The man had walked up to my father and had greeted him like old friends. The older boy had walked off speaking to our battle trainer. But the younger boy, the one that was supposedly Tatsu, had just stared at me. Both of our fathers had encouraged us to go and play somewhere and he had led me to a small field. He had shown me something that I'm surprised I had forgotten.

"Earlier you spoke about your father's born ability… would yours happen to have anything to do with fire?"

He smiled again and handed me my rifle back. He then held out his hands and I stared in amazement as the flames from my childhood once again danced before my eyes.

* * *

**Whew… You guys have no idea how hard I worked to ensure that you would get this today. A Halloween chapter! But nothing all that spooky. Anyway I've been busy lately with exams and such…**

**Anyway also going online today is an aftermath essay I had to write for my English class. It's for Lord of the Flies and deserves an A if do say so myself. But anyway feel free to read it IF you have ALREADY read the book for it does contain massive spoilers.**

**Please review unfortunately Chapter 8 may take a while but I will tell you that there is a month in between this chapter and the next. So please be patient after all this is my first story.**

**~T.D.H**


	10. Chapter 8: Romance & Unspeakable Torture

**Well it has been quite a while since I've typed anything but I've been insanely busy lately. This chapter was quite a hassle. I wrote it close to five times before I finally settled on this one. (All the rough drafts looked exactly alike, I just couldn't think of a way to change it. Oh well here is chapter 8 hope you like now don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Romance and Unspeakable Torture**

* * *

**Butei High Student Lounge**

**Sunday, September 20th 09:24**

* * *

It has been a week since I had decided to team up with Tatsu and our encounter with that Shadow thing.

At first I couldn't believe that Tatsu was the mysterious boy from my childhood. But as we talked, and he showed me those dancing flames, I realized that it couldn't be anyone else. Of course I still had a few questions for him but I felt that I could wait, at least for a little while longer.

Tatsu walked in holding a cup of tea and some American drink he liked. "So have you decided what kind of mission we'll do next?"

"Yeah. Some farmers are having trouble with wild animals." I took a quick sip of the tea that he'd gotten for me. "The job description says we can capture or kill them, but we can get more if we deliver them to some scientists."

Tatsu took a quick swig of his drink and said, "Why would scientists want them?"

I sifted through the folder and pulled out a slightly familiar looking picture. "Because, it's not a normal looking animal."

The picture displayed a strange bear. Its fur was pitch black and its teeth and claws were blood red. Its eyes were also a deep radiant red color.

"It looks like a corrupted form…"

I wish he could just tell me everything at once. That way I wouldn't have to be surprised by everything I see when I'm with him.

Seeing my confused face Tatsu said, "A corrupted form is basically where some kind of Shadow Demon possesses any living being. Depending on how strong the demon is, it can alter how it looks to either instill fear or to blend into society but they usually look like a mixture of the two."

I held up the picture, "So this one is a mixture between a bear and a Shadow Demon?"

"Yep."

"So then… if it isn't that strong… how long do you think it will take to get the mission done?"

"Well… including travel time, rest, finding the target, catching or killing it… I would say maybe two days, so long as nothing unexpected happens."

"Well that's not too bad then."

"I'll go take care of the paperwork so that we can leave the campus and sign on for the mission." Tatsu stood to leave, but I stopped him.

"Another job requirement is that we need a team of five."

He sat down again this time with an annoyed look upon his face. "More requirements? Why can't it ever be 'go in, get the target, get out?' Oh well… any ideas on who to recruit?"

Just then Shirayuki, Kinji, and Aria walked in heading towards the mission board. It was easy to hear Aria complaining about Kinji not having enough credits to pass again. Shirayuki was just staring at Kinji and she seemed to be drooling. And of course Kinji looked embarrassed beyond reason.

"Will they work?"

Tatsu nodded and called them over. It turned out that Kinji only needed one more credit to move to the next semester. Luckily the job that Tatsu and I had picked out was worth two credits, more than enough for him to move onto the next semester.

Kinji walked over to me, "When did you and Tatsu get so close?"

I fought down a deep blush and said, "A week ago…" Tatsu was really the only one I openly spoke too. To everyone other than Tatsu I was still 'Robot Reki.'

Kinji looked at me skeptically and backed off. I then noticed an insanely scary look in Shirayuki's eyes. I quietly decided that I would rather fight Vlad or Vega again than be near Shirayuki when she's in that kinda mood.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea if we brought Haimaki on the mission?" For once Aria had actually said something useful. Usually her idea of helpful advice is to fill the problem with bullet holes.

I nodded my head and I was surprised that Tatsu and I hadn't thought of that yet. Then I saw Tatsu's face . His eyes were round and clueless and he had his mouth in 'o' shape. I realized that in the past week, I had never introduced Haimaki to Tatsu.

"Uhhh… who's Haimaki?" I tried extremely hard not to laugh at Tatsu's face. It reminded me of a fish.

Thankfully Kinji explained for me, saving me the trouble of explaining the insanely embarrassing incident that placed Haimaki in my care.

"You have a pet wolf? That's awesome!" His face was beaming. I couldn't explain it, but I loved seeing him smiling.

Apparently I failed to suppress my blush because a few seconds later, Aria and Shirayuki had grabbed my arms and had begun dragging me towards a closet. As the door closed, I saw Tatsu's confused**/**clueless face (as cute as ever) and Kinji's usual annoyed yet apologetic face.

Both Aria's and Shirayuki's faces were less than an inch away from my own. I felt extremely vulnerable.

Aria spoke first with a crazy grin on her face, "So is the 'Robot' becoming human?"

I attempted to get up only to have Shirayuki hold me down. "Go on Reki, tell us. What is Tatsu to you?"

I knew I was in trouble. My emotionless visage was extremely important to me. It was my aegis, similar to how Tatsu was now my shield, my protector. But now both my shields were failing me, and I didn't know what to do. I silently steeled myself not to do anything until they released me.

Suddenly an evil smile appeared on Shirayuki's face and I wished that I was surrounded by those Shadow Demons. Aria then turned to face Shirayuki with the same demonic grin and said, "Shall we do 'that' to her until she talks?"

"Why yes, I think that is a wonderful idea."

They both slowly turned to look at me. I realized what they intended to do just as they leaped at me…

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

* * *

I was tired, but thankfully Aria and Shirayuki hadn't gotten much from me. But I hoped that I would never endure torture like that ever again.

Thankfully they had agreed to take part in the mission. But I suspect that the real reason they agreed was to watch Tatsu and I.

As I left the closet I saw Kinji and Tatsu talking. It seemed that while I was trapped in the closet Kinji and Tatsu had apparently become good friends.

We had all decided that the very next day we would leave for the mission. For some strange reason I felt nostalgic.

* * *

**Unknown Area**

**?:?**

* * *

"So I assume I get my second chance now, Lord Gainen?"

"Yes but you won't be going alone. Sherlock! Get in here!

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I now have more than enough Irokane. You are to assist Vega in destroying Tatsu and the others. If either of you fail me you'll be sent to the Shadow Realm, to be devoured by the Shadow King's pet. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord." Both Vega and Sherlock said in unison. Both were terrified of the consequence. For it entailed something far worse than death.

* * *

**Any suggestions for the next chapter? Then please send a PM.**

**I've been busy lately and will be for about another month so please be patient.**

**~T.D.H**


	11. Chapter 9: Unexpected Delays

**Well it has certainly been a while hasn't it? After the last chapter I experienced a severe case of Writer's Block which as of Monday, January 14****th**** was broken and I quickly came up this chapter which in my opinion couldn't have turned out any better.**

**Anyway onto the important notices:**

** From now on my profile will be showing updates such as if I am experiencing writer's block, or if a chapter is being written, reviewed, typed, or what ever else could happen.**

** Due to my computer's faulty auto correction program I will be going back to fix mistakes so a chapter might disappear for a couple of hours. I will be checking everything so please bear with me.**

**Enjoy this latest chapter within The Tales of the Dusk!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Unexpected Delays**

* * *

**Sayako Inn – Lobby**

**September 21****st**** – 22:21**

* * *

Tatsu and I stared at Aria and Shirayuki as they argued over who would get to share a room with Kinji. Meanwhile, Kinji was standing in a corner with his head down in misery, wondering if his night would either be filled unbearable doting or a long night filled with pain.

The room arrangement was supposed to be the girls in one room and the guys in the other, but then Shirayuki started complaining about not being close to her 'beloved Kin-chan.' Now it seemed that Kinji would be sharing a room with both Aria and Shirayuki… which would leave me alone with Tatsu.

"Then it's decided!" I slid out of my reverie hoping that they hadn't planned this from the beginning, just so that they could get Tatsu and me to share a room. "Aria and I will be sharing a room with Kinji while Tatsu and Reki share a room."

I knew it… they both looked at me with devilish grins…

"Finally! Why didn't you decide this earlier?" Tatsu said this as he walked towards the very confused innkeeper.

"Girls are selfish. Each one wants their own way and will very rarely accept an alternative." I saw Aria reach towards her gun holsters, shaking with anger, ready too shoot Kinji at any second.

"Not all girls are selfish. Some are demanding, some are kind, and some are just timid, but every girl has something that makes them important… You just got the short end of the stick." I tried not to laugh as Aria's face turned a deep crimson as she tried in vain to calm herself. This was one of those moments when Tatsu says something so incredibly stupid that you can't help but want to shoot him, but your trying so hard not to laugh that you don't.

Suddenly Shirayuki rushed over to Aria and whispered something in her ear. The next moment they both had the same devilish grins as before. I had a terrible feeling as they hurried off in the direction of the rooms we had just gotten. Kinji just silently walked after them shaking his head. I silently vowed to thoroughly search the room for cameras and the like as soon as I could.

I turned to look at Tatsu and saw, to my utter amazement, what seemed to be a staring contest between him and Haimaki. As they both stared unblinkingly at each other I saw Haimaki's back legs brace themselves. I was about to warn Tatsu when Haimaki leaped at him.

Tatsu fell back as Haimaki crashed into him and it actually seemed like Haimaki was happy. I tried in vain too suppress my laughter as Haimaki licked Tatsu's face as he tried to get up.

"Help!" He pleaded for me to get Haimaki off of him.

I wordlessly looked at Haimaki intently. He whimpered and reluctantly got off of Tatsu. I pulled one of the many bones I'd brought out of my duffel bag and tossed it to Haimaki. He happily took it and ran off into the deeper parts of the inn. I hoped no other guests would call animal control on him.

As I helped Tatsu up he said, "You know you didn't have to laugh…" I didn't respond, simply because either way it was still funny to see. He sighed and said, "So how come you only talk when no one else is around?"

"…I don't like to talk that much." I absolutely couldn't tell him that I only felt comfortable talking to him. It would be too embarrassing.

He looked me in the eyes and I fought down the irresistible urge to blush. Suddenly he smiled and said, "Well we might as well head towards the rooms now."

"…Yeah…"

* * *

**Sayako Inn – Room 13**

**September 21****st**** – 23:07**

* * *

Aria stood up straight and tall (Or at least as tall as her small stature would allow) as she announced, "Tomorrow we hunt the bear and pump it full of holes!"

"Actually it might be better if we caught the bear, rather than kill it. That way we could at least cover the price for those peach buns you bought."

Aria's face turned a deep red to match her hair as she heard Kinji. Shirayuki and Tatsu both started to laugh as Aria stood there shaking in embarrassment and anger.

Tatsu suddenly stopped laughing and said, "I would rather kill it though."

I understood exactly what he meant. These Shadow Demons are evil creatures. Besides, who knows what would happen to the unfortunate scientists who wanted to experiment on it.

"Hey, Shirayuki. You agree, right?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you are a shrine maiden right? Doesn't this thing look kinda demonic to you?"

"Well now that you mention it, it does look rather evil doesn't it… In fact this has got to be against the very laws of nature. It _**must**_ be purified from this world."

"Exactly why I think we should exterminate this thing, rather than capture it for a couple of wack job scientists."

The old clock in the corner of the room suddenly began to chime and, in unison, we all turned to see that it was now well past midnight.

* * *

**Sayako Inn – Room 13**

**September 22****nd**** – 01:24**

* * *

I refused to sleep. I was searching every last corner of the room for any hidden microphones and cameras that Aria and Shirayuki had to have hidden. Also (Probably Shirayuki's idea) there was only one futon in the room. Tatsu of course had fallen asleep lying on a small chair in the back of the room, and every once in a while I saw his arms let out a couple of sparks.

I shook myself, I had to stay focused. So far I had found seven microphones and three cameras. There was no telling how many were in the room.

As I looked around, I saw a glint of metal from behind Tatsu's bag. I reached for it expecting another camera, but instead it was a scabbard. On it was the now-familiar eight-pointed star. The glint itself came from the star but the rest of the scabbard seemed to be made from painted wood. It was a dark forest green with beautiful white lines running all around it.

In the scabbard was beautifully crafted sword. The hilt was a strange black metal. There was a light green ribbon tied around the handle for gripping. The cross guard was shaped like the star. But the blade is what really caught my attention; it was a pure snow white color. I felt a strange power flowing through the blade. I felt like it was singing to me. I quietly put the sword back into its sheath and back where I had found it.

I stood up, and looked around the room and sighed. Where ever Aria and Shirayuki had hidden the other cameras, I doubted that I would find them anytime soon.

It was now well past two A.M. As I laid on the futon, I thought about tomorrow. The demon could be anywhere in the woods, why did Tatsu think we would find it quickly?

Just as I closed my eyes, an ear piercing scream sounded throughout the night…

* * *

**Unknown Area**

**?:?**

* * *

"How interesting… I thought that you were dead."

"In my long life, I have 'died' four times. Once by that aggravating Baskerville team, another by a pesky Butei swordswomen and now by that damn Takata kid!"

"And the fourth time?"

"Some stupid priest a few centuries ago."

"So are you still going to be my servant or do you have some other reason for coming to see me?"

"I want revenge. I already ended that priest's bloodline. But I want to make these people suffer. I want them to beg for death! And only you can get me the power I need to do this."

"Alright… What do you have in mind for your killers?"

"The death of a tortured soul for the little swordswomen. Death for the falsely accused for the leader of the Baskervilles. And finally the death of a certain sniper for the renegade."

"I see that you've given this a lot of thought… Very well you'll have more firepower. Just so long as you make Tatsu suffer, but be careful he is a lot stronger than he lets on."

"Thank you, my lord." I won't be in your shadow for much longer Gainen. Soon I shall be as powerful as a god!

* * *

**Such is the dramatic conclusion to chapter 9!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 10: An Endless Horde

**This one took so long kinda because I couldn't think of a title for it. But I settled on "An Endless Horde" which I'm not all that happy with personally; so if any of you, my readers' come up with a better chapter title feel free to PM me. **

**Also my comeback readers will have noticed that the story name has changed to "The Gateway Opens" this will make sense later on so don't worry. And I also changed the story summery, so if you haven't seen it yet, please go check it out.**

**Lastly I am thinking about rewriting the Prologue to something less dull. But that could or could not happen. But I thought I'd tell you all anyway.**

**So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**An Endless Horde**

* * *

**Sayako Inn – Room 13**

**September 22****nd**** – 02:56**

* * *

The scream cut through the silence like a knife through warm butter. Tatsu immediately leaped out of the chair he was sleeping on and fell flat on his face. I on the other hand didn't manage to fall over.

"Ow, who was that?" Tatsu stood uneasily, clearly trying very hard to remain awake.

"How should I know?"

"Well you've been running around the room looking for cameras; for the past two hours."

My face turned a deep crimson. He'd been watching me this whole time? Wait… "if you were awake, then why didn't you help me!"

Now it was his turn to blush. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, as he always does when he's nervous, and said, "Well I…uh… didn't really see any point…"

"In helping or in finding the cameras?"

"The second one."

I shook my head, "You're hopele-"

All of a sudden an explosion rocked the building. Shirayuki and Kinji the rushed into the room dragging along a struggling Aria.

It seemed that Aria was trying to get loose from their grip. "Let me go! They ruined my sleep! They! Will! Be! Swiss! Cheese!" Which of course made Shirayuki and Kinji just grip her tighter. "Nyahh! Let me go!"

"How can she have so much energy after just waking up?" Tatsu moved to help Shirayuki hold her down.

Kinji answered, "the two of them never fell asleep, they've been watching something on a video screen ever since we left your room earlier."

I glanced at Tatsu as if to say, I told you so. He shrugged and mouthed, sorry.

"Kinji, do you know what's happening?"

"Not really, we heard a scream coming from the lobby. So Shirayuki ran to check what had happened, and almost immediately after she left, she came running back into the room."

Shirayuki immediately jumped in and said, "There were a lot of black dogs and that bear that we were supposed to be hunting."

"Was there anything else?"

Her face suddenly took upon a very dark light and her tone grew grave and dangerous as she said, "Sherlock Holmes and Vega were there. Sherlock was standing behind all the creatures with Vega. But Vega's arm looked really demonic. It looked to be armor plated somehow, but his hand was more like a giant claw or something. Oh, and there were black markings all over his face but the creepiest part about him was that his left eye was red. It felt like I was looking at some kind of monster… well actually with his personality… I guess he already was one."

I looked at Tatsu, and to my surprise he was grinning like a maniac. He gestured to Shirayuki to take over holding down Aria, who was still thrashing about; trying to get loose. Tatsu then walked over to his bag and started to pull out a large arsenal of weapons; including the sword that I'd seen earlier.

Kinji looked over at Tatsu and his growing arsenal and said, "Why do you have so many weapons?"

"To use them."

"I meant why did you bring so many?"

"Well… I like to be prepared for anything." Tatsu then tossed two small submachine guns to Aria, a shotgun to Kinji, a second katana to Shirayuki and he tossed the sword to me.

When Kinji and Shirayuki caught what Tatsu had tossed them, Aria leaped up grabbed the two SMGs and ran to the door. She stopped and said, "I say we go and kill them all! Anyone who tries to stop will have more holes than Swiss cheese!"

Tatsu saw me looking at the sword uncertainly. "Reki, how are you with close-range combat?"

"…Bad…" I was hopeless when it came to any combat within 50ft. of my opponent. A sniper rifle just came naturally to me. Although I'd tried close range combat before or at least with assault rifles and pistols and such, I just wasn't any good with it. With a sniper rifle I could decide when and where I was going to take on the target, I could easily take in the account every last factor I needed for me to win. Where as with mid- to close-range combat I couldn't figure out how to take the advantages into my own hands; though I don't even know what those advantages are, and I've never even used a sword before.

"Well now's as good a time as ever. Who's ready for some exterminating?"

Aria immediately ran out of the room; ready to make Swiss cheese out of everything in her path. Kinji followed after her, loading his shotgun on the way. Shirayuki then rushed after him, pulling her katanas out of their scabbards. I was about to go as well, when Tatsu grabbed my arm.

"Listen, when you're using a sword, just think of it as an extension of you arm. Go with the swing don't try to stop, if it has too much momentum you're going to want to spin with the blade otherwise it's very likely that you'll wind up on the ground. So be careful, alright?"

I nodded my head as I pulled the beautiful white sword from it's scabbard.

* * *

**Sayako Inn – Lobby**

**September 22****nd**** – 5:49**

* * *

It was chaos. Sherlock was watching us with amusement on his face as we fought the many Shadow Demons. Vega was firing a round from his magnum every once in awhile but mostly stayed quiet. Tatsu was fighting the possessed bear, with Tatsu using his scythe to keep the bear two legs. Shirayuki seemed to be dancing with her katanas; cutting the demons apart effortlessly. Kinji has long ago abandoned the shotgun in favor of his Beretta and D'Eagle. Aria was tearing the demons apart quickly; trying to get to Sherlock to end the fight as soon as possible.

I on the other hand was doing a sloppy job at best. I cut the demon I'd been fighting, watching it dissolve into black mist. As soon as it was dead another joined the fight. It was endless; there was just too many of them.

"Just give up all ready! There's no way you can take on all of us!" Vega seemed to believe that we would never get to him.

Sadly, I was actually starting to believe him. For every one demon we killed, there always seemed to be another ready to take its place.

Suddenly I saw something large and black, flying towards me. I quickly jumped out of the way; only to realize that the thing flying towards me; was the bear with three long gashes across its body. It slammed into the wall taking three or four other demons with it.

Tatsu was now rushing towards Vega; slicing every last demon in his path; he left a massive wave of destruction.

Aria had now run out of ammo and had resorted to using her dual swords. Kinji had reluctantly picked up the shotgun again; since his usual guns had now run out of ammunition. Shirayuki's swords were now caked in a black blood-like substance.

"Vega, I'm growing tired of this nonsense. Let's just kill them and be done with it." Sherlock then drew an 18th century revolver from the confines of his cloak.

"Now you're speaking my language! Hey Tatsu, as much as I hate you and Reki for destroying my old arm, I have to say; I love this new one. After all it's going to help me tear you limb from limb!" He brandished his demonic arm. The massive claw looked like it could crush a bus, and the arm itself had large spike protruding from it.

Tatsu suddenly appeared in front of Vega; his scythe crashing down on Vega's arm; a loud metallic clang resounded throughout the room. "You're not leaving here alive, Vega."

"I think you have that backwards you –" Whatever Vega said it seemed to have caused Tatsu to become furious; I'd never seen him so mad before.

I wanted to know what he said but I didn't have the time. Another demon had leaped at me when I wasn't paying attention. Aria's sword suddenly filled my vision as it sliced through the demon.

"Reki, focus on the battle, not on Tatsu." I quickly turned to glare at her and her teasing smile.

Suddenly a very loud gun shot sounded as Sherlock fired at Aria and I. "Now, now, ladies shouldn't be fighting each other. In fact they shouldn't be fighting at all; they should be cooking or cleaning like a proper lady should."

From the other side of the room we heard Tatsu shout, "Tell that to Adler!" At which Sherlock's face immediately paled.

"I'd rather not…" Aria started laughing at Sherlock's terrified expression. "We'll see how much longer you're laughing once you have a bullet between your eyes."

* * *

**Butei High – Girls Dormitory**

**00:00**

* * *

Vlad, in his wolf form, was walking up the stairs of the girls dormitory with a demonic glint in his eyes.

Everyone was asleep.

A door was quietly ripped from its hinges.

No one heard anything as Riko Mine was torn from her bed in the middle of the night.

Vlad smiled at the look of absolute terror in the blond girl's eyes. He whispered in her ear, "You're lucky; I need you alive for what I have planned."

The room was in shambles; the door was gone; claw marks littered the room; and Riko's bed was in pieces.

A black mist filled the room as Riko passed out, and as the mist faded away a minute later, both Riko and Vlad were gone…

* * *

**Well a Valentine's Day release… even though I finished it on the 12****th**** I thought I would wait for the holiday. ^_^**

**I wrote this with the help of a music album by a band called Icon for Hire. Look 'em up if ya want.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 11: The Death of a Legend

**Chapter 11**

**The Death of a Legend**

* * *

**Sayako Inn – Outside Courtyard**

**September 22****nd**** – 05:13**

* * *

Shirayuki and I were now caked in black blood. We'd been cutting the demons apart for hours now. At first the sword had felt as light as a feather, now it felt like I was trying to wave a truck around.

Aria and Kinji were now fighting Sherlock. After the endless hours of fighting they'd all ran out of ammo for their guns, so Kinji was attempting to get close enough to Sherlock to be of some help with his small butterfly knife and Aria was flailing around with her twin swords. Sherlock was expertly maneuvering his own sword to block all of their attempts to land a blow. His sword, the legendary Excalibur, was somehow shooting electricity off in every direction. So by now Aria and Kinji's hands had to have become numb from the electricity flowing from their weapons.

Tatsu seemed to be faring a lot better against Vega, although I wasn't too sure considering that the place where they were fighting was now a blazing inferno… or at least I think they were fighting, I couldn't see anything past the flames. But I could hear the clangs of metal striking metal from within the inferno.

I saw Aria's twin swords fly through the air as Sherlock raised his sword to kill Aria.

And suddenly the ground shook as the flames near Tatsu suddenly flew towards the center of the inferno. Then all of the flames around the courtyard flew towards the globe of fire like spears flying through the air. It was enough of a spectacle that everyone, including the Shadow Demons, stopped fighting to stare at it. As the last spear connected with the globe, it exploded.

I felt my feet leave the ground as the blast from the explosion threw me back. I vaguely saw Shirayuki lying unconscious underneath a tree. But what I mostly saw was black smoke everywhere. All of the Shadow Demons were dead.

As I hit the ground I tried to get up only to feel my legs buckle beneath me. I looked up from the ground and to my utter amazement Tatsu was at the center of where the explosion had taken place… and he was floating in the air.

But he wasn't wearing the Butei uniform anymore. Now he was wearing a large black cloak with golden trimmings all over it. His eyes seemed to be glowing and their spheres of fire floating in the air all around him. His scythe had trails of fire flowing out of the blades and the edge of the main blade seemed to be moving.

I could vaguely see Sherlock raising his sword against Tatsu. I could also see Vega dissolving into a black mist. Aria and Kinji seemed to be unconscious near some bushes, though Aria was on top of Kinji.

"So you're finally showing what you can really do Takata?"

Tatsu turned to face Sherlock; they both seemed to be unaware that I was still conscious. "I'm growing tired of fighting small fries. Before Gainen sends you to the Shadow Realm, make sure that you tell him to come out and fight me himself instead of cowering behind mortals."

Sherlock sneered at Tatsu. "Well now aren't we cocky. What makes you think that a brat like you could ever hope to defeat me let alone Lord Gainen?"

Suddenly a wave of heat washed over me and I saw Tatsu suddenly appear behind Sherlock with his scythe's blade pressing into Sherlock's neck. "Compared to any Shadow Lord, you are nothing more than an insect." I could see Sherlock's eyes widen in terror, "Don't forget to deliver my message to your doomed master."

And with that I saw Sherlock's head fly into the air.

* * *

**Butei High – Girl's Dormitory – Riko's Room**

**September 22****nd**** – 06:00**

* * *

Momo Kisaragi walked into the destroyed room in terror. She'd been on a 'special' mission for a month and had just gotten back to see this disaster.

She easily recognized the massive claw marks as Vlad's. in the bedroom she found Riko's bed destroyed and on her own bed she saw a note addressed to her.

"_To the Black Swordswoman Who Believed To Have Killed Me,_

_I'm alive again but this time I have a deal to propose to you. Lupin the 4__th__ will be returned to you on the condition that you bring me the head of one Tatsu Takata. You have one week. Don't worry you'll still get her back even if you don't do as I tell you. You'll just get her back over time… piece by piece!_

_Signed,_

_Vlad The Eternal"_

She let the note fall to the ground, and with blood-shot eyes set out to find Tatsu Takata.

* * *

**Unknown Area**

**?**

* * *

"You idiots! How did you fail to kill them when you had hundreds of Shadow Demons and an Advanced Corrupted Form! You incompetent idiots! Vega it is time that you join your new 'half-brothers' in the Shadow Realm."

Vega began to scream in agony as he dissolved into a thick red smoke.

"So then Mr. Sherlock Holmes, you appear to be quite lucky. You're too far gone to be able to survive even being sent to the Shadow Realm. Now the worst that I could possibly do is to send you back to the abyss of death that I dragged you from. So do you have any last words before you die again?"

"Yes a message from Tatsu Takata specifically for you.' Sherlock then raised his head and looked directly at Gainen. "He says to stop being a coward and to fight him yourself."

Gainen's massive sword fell and cleaved Sherlock in half sending him back to the abyss from which he'd been summoned never to rise again.

"That child thinks that he can stand against me? He'll die by my hand and that will be the end of the Dusks!"

But as he was shaking in fear as he screamed to the darkness.

* * *

**Well it has been a long time and I must apologize but I've been busy with a bunch of things lately well anyway…**

**SUPER SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO ****_Hydrocity3_ for the use of Momo Kisaragi as a character in my story. Thanks to all of my good friends who enjoy reading my story.**

…**Well that's it… See in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 12: The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 12**

**The Truth Revealed**

* * *

**Shinjuku Train – Car 11**

**September 22****nd**** – 09:27**

* * *

After being thanked by the farmers and yelled at by the scientists, we quickly boarded the train for Butei High. I kept hearing Kinji complaining about why he wasn't allowed to ever have a 'normal' mission. But now he was dead silent. Both Aria and Shirayuki had fallen asleep, each gripping one of his arms. So in order to avoid later issues with them, Tatsu and I had moved to another train car.

After Tatsu had killed Sherlock I had felt myself lose consciousness. But I felt warm just as I passed out. Though as I was pretty sure it wasn't the warmth from all the fires around, I think it was _his_ warmth, _Tatsu's_ warmth.

I was also sure that I had seen him with that demonic look on his face. It had seemed like he was an entirely different person.

"Hey Reki?"

"Hmm… What?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

I immediately blushed and lowered my head. I hadn't realized that I'd been staring at him.

"Hey it's not a problem; I was just wondering, that's all."

"Sorry, I was just thinking…"

"You were thinking about earlier weren't you?"

"Sort of…"

"Well I can't be random and funny all the time."

I looked at him skeptically.

"Well I have to be serious some of the time."

"What about the explosion, the cloak and you flying! What was all that?"

"Hmm… Where to begin… You know what; I'm beginning to feel like a teacher with all the explaining I've been doing lately. Oh well, I think I mentioned before that there are two factions for my people and that we, as a whole, are known as the people of Shadows."

"Last time you mentioned the factions part but not the Shadows thing. Does that mean you have something to do with the demons everywhere?"

I didn't mention the shadow thing before?" I shook my head impatiently. "Hmm… Well this part goes back a long time. Do you remember when I first came to your village and that your father said that me and my family came from something called the 'D.C.'?"

I did remember that… but what did America have to do with demons and mystical powers?

"Well you would probably think of Washington D.C. but the D.C. that he meant stands for 'Dimensional Corridor'. The truth is my people don't necessarily have a home. Ours is a continent that doesn't truly exist yet it lies at the center of all existence."

"Alright… you're losing me…"

"You know how the Milky Way has all the planets revolving around the sun right? Think of that continent as the sun and the many other dimensions as planets."

"I meant that you were losing me with the idea of different dimensions." I'll admit though it makes just as much sense as conjuring flames from your hands or flying or demons that dissolve into a black mist when they're killed.

"Do you have a better explanation for everything that's happened in the past couple of weeks?"

"…Not really…"

"Well let's continue with my explanation then. Each dimension is connected by something like a corridor, thus the term Dimensional Corridor. Any questions so far?"

"Just how many of these dimensions are there?"

"I'm not entirely sure… I've been to maybe six or seven different dimensions; either visiting relatives or my dads close friends. But my dad always talked about it being like a drop in the ocean. So if I had to make a guess… I'd say an endless amount."

"So then where do you fir into all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why is Gainen so desperate to kill you" If there's an infinite amount of dimensions why did you come to this one?"

He opened his mouth then closed it again, and then he just sat there. "Hello?"

"Sorry it's just I didn't really think about where I was going… It's just… I was kind of drawn here. Do you know what I mean?"

I couldn't answer, I was too busy trying to hide my blush.

"As for Gainen's desperation… he's probably planning something and he doesn't want me to interfere."

"Do you know what he's planning?"

" Nope, not a clue…"

"Well that's just great… How are we supposed to stop him if we don't know what it is that he's planning?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly the train shook violently. I looked out the window and saw the train ahead of us speeding away while we were losing speed.

And then a black sword came through the roof in a demonic fury.

* * *

**The hunter had arrived…**

* * *

**So again thanks to Hydrocity3 for the use of Momo Kisaragi.**

**To Firelord626 with everything that's been going on around me I will not be to RP for a very long time… So sorry.**


	15. Chapter 13: Dance With A Devil

**Chapter 13**

**Dance With A Devil**

* * *

**Shinjuku Train – Car 11**

**September 22****nd**** – 09:03**

* * *

As I sat there staring at the gleaming black sword my mind was in too much shock to think of anything other than why was this sword in front of me? Tatsu didn't seem that surprised though it looked like he recognized the sword. I didn't get the chance to ask him about it though, because soon after that the sword was gone and some girl came crashing through the window waving the black sword around like a maniac.

I felt someone grab my shirt and pull me back away from the lunatic. Tatsu stood over me protectively, calmly staring at our assailant.

She was small but she seemed to be radiating some kind of demonic aura. Her eyes were glowing red and her black hair was long and tied in twin ponytails, her black sword itself gave off some strange aura. But the weirdest thing about her was that she was wearing a Butei uniform. So why was she attacking us?

Suddenly she leveled her sword pointing it at Tatsu. "I'll have your head, if you don't mind." She stared at Tatsu coldly but I couldn't tell what was going on in her head.

"I'd rather keep my head. After all I've grown rather attached to it. But if you want I'd happily give you a fight for your money." Tatsu then pulled out his duel guns , holding one at his side at aimed the other at her head.

"Then prepare to die." The red eyed women suddenly lunged at Tatsu with inhuman speed, swinging her sword faster and faster. The blades on Tatsu's guns blocked each and every swing, but he seemed to be slowing down quite a bit.

Suddenly, as if in slow motion, I saw the black sword go past his guns as it slowly pieced his heart. I saw a look of shock on his face as he staggered backwards.

I screamed in fury as I drew the white sword that Tatsu had given me. I rushed at the girl and started to slam my sword against her blood soaked sword. Thankfully my sudden attack seemed to have caught her off guard, though I doubted her surprise would last long.

Her eyes narrowed as she regained her focus, and her sword began to weave through the air at really high speeds. I struggled to keep up. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my hand as the flat of her blade struck my fingers, unwillingly my sword flew from my grasp and impaled the wall behind me. I felt the tip of the black sword touch my throat.

"You shouldn't have interrupted. I need his head and no one is going to stand in my way!" She shouted as she drew her sword back to deal the final blow. I tightly shut my eyes, waiting for the end.

But it never came, because there standing in front of me, was Tatsu holding the black sword the black sword in one hand, keeping it from moving any farther.

* * *

And once again he was wearing that strange black cloak. He held the black sword's blade in one hand and in the other he held his massive scythe. I stared in shock as the mysterious swordswomen stammered, "What! How?"

Tatsu glared at her with cold, unforgiving eyes that sent chills down my spine. "That kind of attack won't do much against me. Especially with an old depleted sword like yours. He dropped his scythe and with now free hand he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her into the air.

As she was lifted into the air she dropped her sword and her eyes began to lose focus and change color., to a grayish-blue color. In a shock, I realized who it was.

"Momo! What are you doing here?"

Seeing that I knew her, Tatsu let go of her. She landed on the ground gasping for air. "Getting Riko back."

Tatsu cut in, "What happened to Rico?"

"Vlad's back again, he took Riko while I was doing a job overseas. Who knows how long he's had her!"

"Now hold on a sec, I cut off Vlad's head a week or two ago. Even Gainen isn't capable of reviving someone who was beheaded."

Who's Gainen? And what exactly are you? I stabbed you through the heart a minute ago!"

I looked at Tatsu, wondering how much he was gonna tell her. "I'm a Shadow and a guy named Gainen is trying to kill me." I looked at him in disbelief, that was a little too vague.

I saw Momo blink in surprise and then she threw her aims in the air angrily and said, "A Shadow! You have got to be kidding me! The last time I had to deal with one of you, I nearly died! You're all crazy!"

"You've met a Shadow before?"

"Yeah some crazy women, who decided she wanted to fight every single living thing around, and her brother. Why?"

Tatsu had a strange look on his face, and he wouldn't say anything either.

"Well, whatever. What are we gonna do about to do about Vlad? I want my Rico back!"

I couldn't resist, "Your Rico?"

She blushed madly, "Shu…Shut up!" Tatsu was obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"So why were you after me, exactly? What did Vlad say?"

"He left a note saying that if a wanted Rico back, I'd have to kill you and bring your head to him."

"…And you believed him? …Really?"

"Shu…shut up! I was desperate!"

"So what are we supposed to do about this? I mean how do we find Vlad?"

Tatsu got really quiet when I finished speaking. He looked in the air and sighed deeply and said, "More than likely… Gainen will know."

"Gainen! As in the Gainen that's trying to kill you?"

He looked at me with sad eyes, " Do you have any better ideas?"

"But…"

"Don't worry of all thee Runic I know, he isn't one to worry about too much. No… I'm more worried about Vlad."

"Well how do we find this Gainen? The faster we get this over with, the faster I get Riko back."

"Easy, we lure him in with what he wants."

"Which would be…?"

He looked at me with a mysterious smile and said, "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

**Unknown Area**

**?:?**

* * *

Vlad sat upon a throne of darkness in his monstrous form. Behind him, bound in chains and blood, sat Riko reliving the horrors of her childhood.

"Ha ha! What's the matter? Afraid I've got more planned for you?" She stared at him defiantly albeit weakly. "Come now, you're gonna have to try harder than that!"

Suddenly the ground shook violently, as a dark portal opened. A strange creature walked out, glancing from Vlad to Riko and then back to Vlad. "Well haven't you been busy?"

"You! But I thought you were dead!"

"Not entirely false but the King of Darkness has entrusted me with a simple task in return for absolute power. And unfortunately for you, you're in my way." The demonic creature vanished and repapeared in front of Vlad. His arm shot forward, the large claw garsping Vlad's skull. Dark energy poured from the thing's claw slowly devouring Vlad. Quietly the creature whispered, "Now… become a part of me and give your power!"

* * *

**So I haven't been around lately… mostly because of lack of inspiration, fatherly problems… etc. But chapter 13 is here! I hope you all liked, it took me a while to figure out how to end it. **

**Also another reason why I've been busy is because I made a DeviantArt account! Here's the link: **

**Please leave comments on the pictures and a review or two please. Thank you!**


End file.
